A Bump in the Night
by SolarLunar
Summary: Becker is finally home after being given the job of Head of Security. The only problem is: who has come home with him?


**Ok. So, this is technically an epilogue to 'If the Cap Fits', but it doesn't matter if you've never even heard of that. Just know Becker's only just been given the job.**

**For those who did read ITCF, I'm putting that 'verse on hold while I think of something new to do with it, but a certain someone wouldn't allow himself to simply be left dangling. This is the result. Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to migotka21 who asked prompted me to do this one. =-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. That privilege belongs to that certain someone.**

* * *

><p>"BECKER!" No response. "BECKEEEEERRRR!" There was a thudding of footsteps as Becker rushed down the aid of his stricken flatmate, Scott.<p>

"What is it?" demanded the Captain, glancing around the kitchen wildly. Eventually, having not seen anything which could have caused such distress, he followed the gaze of the terrified man towards the shopping which lay on the counter motionless. Becker frowned at his flatmate, rather annoyed.

"Som... Something _moved_ in it!" stuttered Scott. Becker raised his eyebrows dubiously. "No. Seriously. It did. LOOK!" Becker once more glanced around at the shopping bag, but this time a small crackling of biscuit packets kept his eyes upon the food stock. "It..."

"Shhhh..." hissed Becker, gesturing to Scott to remain silent. Picking up a broom and a tea-towel, Becker moved in on the living shopping.

"Do you think its mice? Or rats? I've heard you're always within five feet of rats. Maybe one of them came up..."

"Shut up. I don't think it's a rat," whispered Becker.

He hooked the broom handle through the loops of the bag and picked the whole lot up.

'Chirp'

A smile spread across Becker's face. Having spent the last two days in the ARC for an interview, for a job he actually got, he would recognise that annoying, though adorable (man-up Becker), chirping which had struck horror into every Captain who heard it.

"Scott, get my phone and call a number labelled Lester. Once the irritated man on the other end has finished complaining, ask him if he could check Abby has her pet, because I'm not sure she does."

The flatmate, eager to be out of the room, rushed out of the kitchen and scrambled into the sitting room. He continued to pull cushions out of the sofa and pull stacks of old magazines, belonging to him, in search of Becker's coat.

"Where is it?" he cried after a short, fruitless search.

"In my room," replied Becker.

"Right." Scott scrambled upstairs, practically falling up them. And that was supposed to be lucky; he didn't feel lucky. He barged into Becker's room and immediately spotted Becker's phone on his clear, neat desk. Scott suddenly realised why Becker pestered him to keep things tidy; it was so much easier.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Becker slowly swung the bag around and placed it, and its contents, in the corner of the kitchen, a bread bin on one side, food mixer on the other and a wall cupboard overhead. Loosening the handles of the bag, Becker quickly dropped the broom as he rushed forward with the tea-towel, snatching at the small object which sprang from the bag.<p>

Becker had only held Rex once before, the previous day, but actually he felt quite comfortable grasping the little creature in his arms; he put this down to many hours of stroking Muscles, the stray cat he'd adopted. Rex chirped a few more times in protest and wriggled to try to escape, but the hold Becker had on him was firm and soon Becker was sitting on a kitchen chair with Rex on his lap.

Scott re-entered.

"I rang him."

"And?"

"The man swore then hung up." Scott sat down heavily next to Becker. "Is that it? Is it safe? Looks like a lizard."

"This is our trespasser. Whether he's safe depends entirely on how he's treated, what mood he's in and how clumsy he's feeling. He's... a very old lizard." Becker stroked the creature gently. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Finally, I've worked out why you don't have a girlfriend." Becker looked up sharply and looked across at his flat-mate, who smiled cheekily. "I'll put on the kettle. Sounds as if we'll be having visitors."

"Wait. What did you mean?"

"I mean, it's obviously what you prefer."

"Hang on..." The friendly argument continued between the two and neither noticed the small 'trespasser' beginning to become restless again, nipping at the sleeve of the Captain, who has he grew use to the body he was holding, relaxed his grip and even took his hand away to accept a cup of tea.

It was a mistake Becker immediately regretted. Rex launched himself into the air, flapping his wing and knocking the mug out of Becker's hand, who cried out at the burns he received, causing him to drop the mug so it fell and smashed upon the floor.

The loud crash frightened Rex, who headed wildly up, colliding with the ceiling, before he dived for the door which led to the front hall-way.

"REX!" came a shout after him, which he ignored, still unused to this new voice.

"He's called _Rex_!" came a more incredulous voice.

"Yes! What's wrong with Rex?"

Rex crashed into a cabinet and bounced back across the corridor, squawking in shock. Fluttering up, he perched himself on the swinging lamp above, settling as he regained his composure.

Becker bundled out of the kitchen, with Scott in close pursuit. He glanced wildly around, but failed to spot the creature. Swearing quietly, he ran his hand through his hair; this was not one of the first impressions he wanted to give his new boss. And any minute now, Abby would arrive, demanding her pride and joy...

The doorbell rang and Becker could almost hear Lester firing him now. He closed his eyes as Scott pushed past to answer the front door.

"Will that be your... new colleagues?" he questioned suddenly. "Before I open up to our landlord so he can discover the... lizard thing." Becker opened his eyes.

"Yep. That'll be them."

"And now we don't know where the lizard is?"

A hand started hammering on the door and Rex repositioned himself with interest in the going-ons below. A cry of 'Becker' wafted through the front door, as Abby grew impatient.

"No. Just open it," sighed the Captain.

Scott swung open the door, causing a waft of air which caused Rex to chirp in surprise at the cool air. Becker looked up in recognition and finally spotted Rex on his roost, just as he took to the sir once more, gliding on the breeze.

"SCOTT! SHUT THE DOOR!" shouted Becker, but it was too late. Rex floated over Abby's head, out of the reach of the petite woman and flapped into the dark night. Scott stood there in embarrassment silence as Becker ran his hand through his hair again. "Abby, I'm sorry..." began the Captain, but Abby wasn't listening. Instead, she was looking into the black sky.

Cutter squeezed his way past Abby and approached Becker, who opened his mouth but Cutter cut him off. "Have you got any vegetables?"

"Only what he hasn't eaten," replied Becker, sadly. "He's not exactly hungry at the moment; he managed to get into one of bi-weekly shops. It wasn't short..."

"It doesn't matter," interrupted Cutter. "It's only a Plan B."

"Plan B?" frowned. "What's Plan A?" Cutter merely indicated at Abby, who still stood in the porch, staring up. Suddenly, her eyes seemed to catch onto something above.

"Rex!" she cried. "Rex! Come home! Please!" Her voice carried well through the crisp air and soon a wing beats could be heard and a Rex came into view. He softly landed in Abby arms, who wrapped him up in a gentle hug and proceeded to enter Becker's house properly, Connor in tow, closing the door behind him. "Thank you for looking after him," she whispered to Becker. Rex chirped in innocence.

"Looking after him? He almost escaped. He _did_ escape. How did you...?"

"It's Abby. He likes Abby," explained Connor and went past the bewildered Captain. Becker sighed and followed everyone else into the sitting room.

"I don't know how he got here," Becker defended himself.

"We'll probably never know then," said Cutter, relaxing into a seat. He shifted around to get comfortable, then noticed Scott, who was staring at all three of Becker's new colleagues. "Your housemate... is he... good at secrets?"

"Oh, Scott. Yeah, he's fine. Erm... Lester sounded annoyed though. Am I fired again?" Cutter raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Rex did just escape and I couldn't control him." Rex chirped and wriggled in Abby's grip, but the blond didn't let go. Cutter leant forward and though for a moment before responding.

"If we fired everyone who couldn't control Rex, no-one would be working at the ARC."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this. Please review.<strong>


End file.
